Adventure of Sonic and Rouge
by Troy168
Summary: This is a Story of what happens when Sonic and Rouge were introduce together
1. The First Moment

Adventure of Sonic and Rouge Ch.1

**Note:I don't own any characters of the Sega Characters**

The Blue Hedgehog that live in the house is name Sonic the hedgehog, he's relaxing in his room when his phone ringed, His friend Tails was calling him, "Hey sonic" said Tails "Watch out, Amy is coming to your house".

"Thanks Tails" said Sonic "I going to head to this new club, wanna come".

"Sorry Sonic, but I got work to do, bye" said tails before haning up, Sonic got up and went to the bar (Making sure that his house looks like it's empty) and headed to the club.

A Pink Hedgehog name Amy Rose, is headed towards Sonic house, She have a crush on Sonic and was hoping that she would go on a date with him, but as she went to his house, she saw that it was empty, Amy though tp herself "Hmm,Mabey Sonic isn't home, Mabey he went to the new restaurant that is opening up, mabey we got a resuvation over at that..." She blushed as she went to the new restaurants.

Sonic arived at the new club, he check the address that he wrote down before coming to this place, "Hmmm, Yep, "Club"Rouge, I got the right adress" Said Sonic as he went in, he saw that there's a bar, a bunch of tv's showing diffrent sports, a fighting arena (that doesn't shows blood) and what appears to be an office upstairs, but Sonic isn't planning to go up there, he just wanted to try some drinks, "Hey Bartender" Said Sonic "Give me some sprites" He sitted down waiting for his drink when some comotion is routing up at the office, when he took a look, he saw a black Hedgehog name Shadow, and apperently he's was storning down the stairs just shouting to this women "Fine B***CH, Be that way, You know you lost a real man you know" then this women appeared with shadow stuff and started chucking at him saying "Just get out, I never wanted to see you again, and your baned from my club forever Shadow" Then Sonic (Who is still waiting for his sprite) justt realize something when he look a little closly at her, it turns out hat it's a white bat name Rouge the bat, Sonic though to himself "man, they must've have a masty breakup back there" After Shadow storm out of the Club, Sonic turned and gotted his drink, he though that he could relaxed by himself when Rouge sitted next to him (not knowing that Sonic is there) and ordering a drink, Sonic though to himself "Ughh, And I though my problems with Amy isn't troubling enough" Rouge then saw Sonic and said "Oh, hey Big Blue," "Hi Rouge" said Sonic "Looks like your having trouble with Shadow huh" "Yeah" said Rouge "He a F**kin Piece of S**t, he treats me like I'm his slut, he never respects me, and I never get a piece of my mine"

"That's nonthin" said Sonic "Amy have been chasing me all the F**king time and never leaves me the F**K alone" "Yeah" said Rouge "It can be an handful" Both Sonic and Rouge have a nice talk for a while.

Meanwhile, Amy is at Tails front door wanted to know where Sonic is, When Tails answer the door, Amy asked "Hey Tails, do you know where my Sonikuu is?" Tails (Who doesn't want to let her know where Sonic is) then said "ummm... no I haven't seen him" Amy knows when Tails is lying and was about to get her Hamer, but then she heard Shadow from a distance "That stupid B***ch, she has no life, she a F***en slut, who owns a S**ty bar with that S**ty Faker there and..." and Shadow was blocked by Amy who said "Shadow, do you know where my Sonikuu is" Shadow (who is comfuse at the moment) said "Look, I was pissed off, that all I saw was a blue image at that new club called "Club" Rouge, but your not going to get there before it's closed" and walk past her, Amy (who doesn't know where that place is) rush towards to the club.

Back at the Club, Both Rouge and Sonic were chatting when he check the clock and Said "Woah, it's almost closing time, I got to get going" "Nah, stay, I'm the owner of this club so it's alright" said Rouge, as they enjoying their drinks, but Rouge is feeling a little drunk "Hey Big Blue" said Rouge "Can you bring me up to my room" "Sure" said Sonic as He carrys her up to her room, She tells the bartender to close up the club before entering the office, When they reach the office, it turns out to be Rouge living room, Rouge direct Sonic towards her room,when they Reach their room, Rouge then said "Thanks Big Blue" "Actually the Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Sonic "oh" said Rouge "sorry about that Big Bl... I mean Sonic, and I got to say that your kinda cute" "Thanks" Said Sonic as he ask "Mine if I..." "Sure" said Rouge inturuping Sonic as he sits on her bed, they both chit-chat when things goes fade...

End of Ch.1


	2. The Misunderstanding

Adventure of Sonic And Rouge

Ch.2

It was morning as Sonic was waking up in someones room, as he thought to himeself "Man, I think I just have too much to drink" as he scan the room, he believe he's at some women's room then he thought to himself "Oh god, I hope that this isn't Amy's room" when he felt motion he turn and saw Rouge and he was releived, Rouge then said "Man what a night" "Wait" Said Sonic "You mean we just..." "Oh, no" Said Rouge "All we just did was makeout and stuff, that's all" Sonic check the time and sajd "Man, I have to get going, I'll see you later" as he was heading out, Rouge said "See ya".

Meanwhile Tails was working on his X-Tornado when he got a call, as he answer the phone it appear to be Sonic on the phone and said"Hey Sonic" "Hey Tails, said Sonic "I just have a Rough night" "What happened" said Tails, Sonic explain about whatt happened at the club and at bed, Tails was surprise about all this, as they chat he got a knock on the door Tails then said "Oh hold on" as he check the door,he saw Amy at the door and then said "Sonic, I have to go" "Oh, see ya" Said Sonic before haning up, Tails went to open the door to let Amy in, Amy have been sweating from running around the town trying to find the club, she said "Hey, I can't find this club, did anything happened while I was gone" Tails though to himself "Mabey if I can strech the truth, then I can kept Amy from being worried about him" then Tails said to Amy "Yeah Sonic just called" "He did" said Amy excitedly "Yeah" Tails said "He said that theirs a fight happend at the club with the couples" Amy though for a while and let Tails continue "Yeah, after that fight, he just drink till he drunk and went home" Amy was surprise about this and then said "Man, you mean I have been running around the town looking for the club for nothing" and then she realizes and though to herself "Wait, Shadow did say something about him getting dump at a club, mabey something happen when my Sonikuu was at the club" Amy then said "I got to go" Before Tails have something to say, Amy rush out the door.

Back at Sonic's Home, Sonic (with an Icebag on his head) Got a call from Amy, Amy said "Hey SONNIKUUU" Sonic Head was pounding from Amy screan from the Phone, Which Sonic replied "Amy, can you shut up for a moment, I got this awful headache" "oh sorry Sonikuu" said Amy "I heard about the incident at the club" Sonic thought to himself "Oh no, did she know about the incident I have with Rouge" and then said "so you heard" Then Amy said "yeah,I heard about that awful fight that happened with Shadow and... who was that other women" "I don't know" Sonic lied trying to hide the fact that he slept with Rouge "look I got to get some sleep okay, see ya" and hangs up the phone before Amy got to say bye.

Back at "Club" Rouge, Rouge was checking through the files when he got a phone call, it turns out to be Shadow on the phone, "What do you want Shadow" Rouge said, "Look, I know we got a little rough yesterday" said Shadow "But I just wondering we can all put this behind us and I figure that you owe me some money and..." "I owe you.." Rouge interuppted "I supported you when you needed help" "JUST SHUT UP SLUT" Yelled Shadow before Rouge Slamed the Phone, she then thought to herself "God, Why did I met him in the first place".

After his head is feeling better, he decided to head back to the club, but was blocked by Cream at the door, Cream said ", are you home" Sonic answer her question and open the door Sonic then said "How are you doing" "Fine " said Cream "It's look like your feeling okay, I heard the incident that happen yesterday, I hope they're okay" "Yeah" said Sonic "Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk to me about" Cream was comfuse for a moment but then said "oh yeah, Amy wanted to bring me this card to you" "Who is it from" ask Sonic "I don't know, I got this letter to bring this card to you" Said Cream "Oh, before I forget, I got to give you this card from Amy" Sonic though to himself "Oh no, Why is Amy always buggin me, but who is that other card from" then said "well thanks Cream", As Cream left the door, Sonic threw Amy's card in the trash and open up this mystery card, as he read it turns out it was from Rouge, It said (And I quote) "Dear Sonic, thanks for being suported, I heard that theirs this new restaurant opened up yesterday and I was wondering if you want to come with me to the restaurant, if you agree, then you would come to "Club" Rouge at 9:00pm today, see ya there. Love Rouge" Sonic thought happily to himself "awright, a date with Rouge, this should be good" and starts to get ready.

Back at Amy's House, Amy was walking back and foward across the room when Cream enter the room, "Well..." Amy asked "Yep, Everything went accorently to plan" Cream said "I believe he's getting ready for your date" Amy (Who doesn't know that her card was thrown away) shout in excitement and went to get prepared.

End of chapter 2


	3. The Date at the Restaurant

Adventure of Sonic and Rouge

ch.3

It was 7:40 pm and Sonic was preparing for a date with Rouge, he check all of his things, his hygene, and his clothing, he's planing to go early to see her and get to know her before going to the new restaurant. Meanwhile at Amy's house, she was preparing for her date when Cream comes in with her stuff "I hope it goes well tonight" said Cream before Amy left the house.

At "Club" Rouge, She was preparing for her date when her phone ringed, It was Shadow "Look babe, Let just talk this through" said Shadow, But Rouge wasn't in the mood to talk to Shadow so she Yelled "Too Late Shadow, I've Already found someone else" Shadow was pissed off and said "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ELSE YOU F**KEN SLUT" "Good bye forever Shadow" Said Rouge before haning up.

It was 8:25 pm, and Amy was waiting for Sonic at the table while thinking to herself "Oh man, I hope Sonic get's here soom, I hope he's not late". When the waiter ask Amy for something she asked the waiter when Sonic is coming, but the waiter inform Amy that his name is in another reservation, after hearing the sad news (and not wanting to waist her reservation) decided to stay and have her food.

Sonic and Rouge were heading towards the Restaurant when he got a call from Tails, he informs Sonic that Amy is at the restaurant, "Aw,man" said Sonic, Rouge ask Sonic about the problem and Sonic explain about his annoy friend (NOT TAILS PEOPLE OR KNUCKLES) and could be a problen at the restaurant, Rouge tells Sonic that if they find a good spot, they could hide from Amy and ignore her.

Amy (who is sad that Sonic is late) has been eatting her food alone when she notice from a reflection of her glass, SHe saw Sonic walking with someone, "Finally, there he is, but who is he with" She thought as Both Sonic and this mysterious women is waiting for their table, and all she saw was some white fur, she couldn't see her face so she decided if they're siting together, she can try to spy on then.

When they arrived at their table and looking at their menu, she listened carfully to what they are saying, "Man what a nice place" said Sonic "It look like a 5 star restaurant" "Yeah, I know" said Rouge in amazement, She couldn't believe what they were doing, they were chit-chating about eachover, laughing at their jokes, and telling gossips to eachover, she though to herself "Those were suppose to be my things with my Sonikuuu, who's that f**kin b***h that stole my Sonikuu", As the day continued, she continued to easedrop on then "Boy, I an enjoying this date Rouge" Said Sonic "Yeah, me too" said Rouge, She feels sick from hearing that and though to herself again "WHAT, THEY ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY SONIKUUU, AND WHO THE HELL IS ROUGE" she decided to go to the bathroom, trying to calm herself down, when she went back to her table when she saw that Sonic and Rouge have left their table with the bill paid, she went to paid the bill and went to follow then as they led towards the club.

Both Sonic and Rouge we're heading back to the club (Not knowing Amy is right behind then), when they got there, Sonic then said "Well, I glad we have this date Rouge" "Yeah, I agree" said Rouge "I'll see you tomorow" before giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek before entering the club, Sonic (who enjoyed the kiss) skiped happily towards home, and Amy was running home Crying in Rage, once she got home, she threw her stuff and junp on the couch (Face First), Cream (who is comfuse right now) asked "so how's the date", Amy explain to Cream of what happen at the restaurant, She felt so sad about Sonic cheating on her, but then she remenber something and said to Amy "Wait a minute, I think that there's two card that I just brought", "Wait, why did you do that" Amy said, "I didn't know" Cream said "I thought Tails forgot to put down his returned address again" "No, it's not your falt Cream" Amy said, "It's that F..., I mean It's that stupid Rouge's falt for stealing my Sonikuu" (remenber, Cream is a child so she can't swear in front of her) Cream asked "So, what are you going to do", before she can anser, there's a knock on a door. (I'll stop for now for a good cliff hanger, but take a good guess who it's)

End of Ch.3


End file.
